


Dash Cam

by BART_Baddie



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bottom Dash, Cam Show, M/M, dildo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BART_Baddie/pseuds/BART_Baddie
Summary: Dash is a cam boy. It’s Friday, so it’s time for the weekly cam show.
Relationships: Dash Baxter & Danny Fenton, Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton, Dash Baxter/Kwan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

“Move out of my way Fenturd!”

Dash pushed Danny aside, slamming him up against the lockers as he walked briskly down the hall. The bully was in such a hurry that he didn’t even stop to give Danny trouble. School was out for the day, and Dash was rushing to get home.

Emerging from the school and into the sunshine, Dash made a beeline to his car. Once inside the hot vehicle, Dash quickly stripped off his letterman and peeled out of the parking lot.

It was second semester senior year. Dash had turned 18 over winter break, and he’d already been recruited to play football at a private university on the west coast. Life was good for Dash. He and Kwan carried the Baxter High Ravens to a state championship in the fall, and now they had the rest of second semester to relax, hang out, and look forward to graduation, summer, and pretty soon college.

Arriving home, Dash rushed in and dumped his shoes and backpack by the door.

“Hello?!” 

No response from the empty house. Just as he’d thought, his parents were still at work for a couple hours. Darting upstairs and into his room, Dash finally slowed down. He shut the door behind him and turned the lock. Privacy at last.

Dash sprawled across his bed and grabbed his laptop from the desk. He opened up a tab and went to camboys.com. After signing in as  bubble_butt_jock98 , Dash set the laptop on the desk near his bed with the camera facing him.

He started the cam. The webcam attachment framed Dash’s ass as the jock stood up from the bed and bent over to retrieve a box from under the mattress. The outline of a jockstrap became visible underneath the skimpy fabric of Dash’s basketball shorts.

Returning to the bed Dash lounged across the surface of the bedspread and looked at his cam.

“Hey guys, i’ve got my toys with me today.”

He gestures to the box now sitting on the comforter.

“I’ve been waiting for this all week. I’m so fucking horny, guys.”

Dash made eye contact with the camera, already visibly hard through his athletic shorts. He sits back and rubs his hands across his body. Dash’s shirt wraps around his muscled physique contouring to his abs and pecs, riding up slightly to reveal a flat stomach and dirty blond happy trail disappearing into his shorts.

“Did you guys miss me?” Dash asks coyly, flashing a smile at the camera.

Already more than a hundred people have joined to watch Dash’s cam. They know that bubble_butt_jock98’s  show is not one to miss.

Dash slowly teases the shirt off his torso. Turning around on the bed, he flexes rippling back muscles, which come to a v at the top of Dash’s perky ass. All those years of football and weightlifting really paid off. With a full view of his bubbly butt, Dash’s viewers got to appreciate the jock’s best asset.

Dash looks over his shoulder at the cam and hooks his index fingers underneath the waistband of the shorts.

“Did you guys miss my ass? Have you been thinking about my hungry hole? Huh, you’ve been waiting to fill me with your cock all week?”

Dash slips the shorts down the curve of his ass, revealing two plump cheeks framed by a jockstrap. As they reach his ankles Dash kicks off the shorts, and turns giving the camera a view of his meaty ass once again. He slaps it a few times for good measure, and a red handprint forms on his ass as his cheeks jiggle back into place.

Dash gets down on all fours with his ass in the air. His cock is straining through the jockstrap. You can’t see it on the screen, but there’s a wet patch on the front of the pouch where Dash has been leaking precum since he’d jumped in his car. 

Yes, Dash is really fucking horny. His face is turned sideways into his comforter, and he reaches around to spread his cheeks to the camera. Dash’s cock is throbbing in his jockstrap just at the thought of strangers watching his hole. His hole flutters at the thought of getting fucked. 

Dash needs to be filled. He reaches across the bed and into the box of toys, pulling out a 9 inch vibrating dildo. The horny jock pour some lube onto the toy and spreads the lube up and down its length. With his other hand, Dash applies lube to a finger and starts fingering his hole. 

Dash’s hole starts out tight, but quickly loosens. He adds a finger, then another. Dash works fingers in and out of his hole. It’s grown accustomed to being penetrated and opens right up. 

By this point, moans are tumbling out of Dash’s mouth. With fingers all the way up his own ass, Dash’s cock is pulsating with every touch of his prostate. 

Dash removes his fingers. He scrambles on the bed and strips off his jockstrap, dick springing free. Dash is so horny he’s practically weeping precum onto the bed. His eyes are glazed over with sex as he addresses the camera, nine inch dildo now in hand:

“Alright guys, I’m ready to get fucked. I want you to fuck me.”

Dash fingers so more lube into his hole and reapplies lube to the dildo for good measure. He spreads his cheeks as he sinks down onto the toy. Dash’s cock is pointing up like a mast, rock hard as the toy fills his ass. Finally, Dash sinks fully onto the rubber cock. The rubber balls are pressed against his taint as his hole grips the base of the dildo. Dash is in heaven.

He starts riding it, lifting himself up and sinking back down rhythmically on the dildo. Dash’s head lays back, and a look of bliss paints his face. The jock soon works up a sweat fucking himself on the toy, lifting his hips up and slamming back down on the dildo. A stream of curses and dirty moans escape Dash’s mouth as his cock bobs up and down with every thrust.

By this point, more than a thousand strangers are watching Dash demolish his hole on camera. In a moment of clarity in his lustful haze, Dash remembers he’s riding a vibrator, not just a dildo. Equipped with this knowledge, Dash’s hands find the vibrator remote and flick it on. 

The toy starts pulsing in his ass, and Dash is overwhelmed. He grinds himself down onto the dick.

“Oh fuck, Ahhh oh fuck! Oh fuck me!”

The sweaty football player grinds on the pulsing cock, letting it fill him completely. Dash’s ass was made to be fucked. Dash flicks up the power. Hit after hit to his prostrate is making his cock steadily drip precum onto the sheets. Dash is a messy cockslut.

He flicks it up to the highest setting, and the toy is pounding Dash’s ass without remorse. The jock throws his head back and moans uncontrollably. His eyes are closed as Dash is overwhelmed by the cock. His tongue hangs out as he takes every inch again and again. Dash’s eyes roll up in his head as his cock let’s free ropes of cum which splatter his stomach and sheets. What a slutty whore. Dash cums without touching himself.

“AHHHHHHH FUCKKKKK”

Dash keeps riding the dildo through his orgasm as he finishes cumming. The jock collects some cum on his fingers and makes eye contact with the camera while he swallowshis load.

“How was that, guys? I hope you guys enjoyed the show. Tips are appreciated. I’ll be here next Friday begging to get fucked. See ya then.”

Dash crawls across the bed and turns off the cam. He takes the dildo out of his ass. He looks at the mess he’s made of himself and his bedding. Dash wipes off his dildo and returns it to the box, which he hides under the mattress again. Time to clean up, Dash thinks.

Even as he was showering, Dash was already thinking about next week’s cam show. He fingered his hole remembering how the vibrating dildo felt in his ass. As much as Dash loved it, he was hungry for the real thing. Maybe next week he’d have to invite a guest to fuck his ass for the show. He’d seen Fenton staring at his butt before. Dash wondered if he should get Fenton to fuck him. Dash’s dick started growing hard at the thought of Danny pounding him on cam. Yeah, next week he’s was definitely getting fucked by Fenton.


	2. Supportive Fans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwan discover Dash's cam session.

Did that just fucking happen? Kwan thought to himself as he closed his laptop and observed the cum plastering his stomach. The bubble_butt_jock98 cam show had just ended. A show Kwan had stumbled upon by random chance. Did Kwan jack off to guys sometimes? Sure. He didn’t think much of it. Kwan’s sexuality was something he never thought too much about. He just jerked off to whatever he liked depending on the mood. Sometimes that meant girls, and sometimes that meant guys, but until today, that had never meant his best friend and teammate.

Did I just blow a load jerking off to Dash, who is apparently a camboy?!

“Kwan, honey, Dinner’s ready in five minutes!” Kwan’s mom shouts up the stairs, snapping Kwan out of his disbelief.

“Ok, Mom” he shouts back.

Wow, no time to process this now I guess.

______________________

After Dinner Kwan, couldn’t get the image of Dash in nothing but a jockstrap out of his head. All he could picture was Dash’s perfect ass sitting on a 9 inch vibrator, the image of Dash’s cock rock hard and leaking precum, bobbing up and down as he fucked himself silly. It was an ass that Kwan had seen so many times before in football practice. Hell, he’d even slapped it more than once. That’s what jock friends do. But now Kwan would never be able to look at his friend or his ass the same way again. Kwan’s dick was getting hard again just thinking about Dash and his perfect ass. Who knew Baxter was such a power bottom? And Kwan almost scared himself thinking how much he wanted to tap that ass. 

That when night Kwan fell asleep, he dreamed of fucking Dash, dreamed ripping a hole through Dash’s football tights after a long day of practice and fucking him silly in the locker room. Kwan stuffs a jersey in Dash’s mouth to quiet his moaning. Dash’s ass hanging out of the ruined tights, and Kwan pounds away until he blows a load deep in his teammate. He pulls out at the load drips out of Dash’s ass down his thigh eventually pooling in his football cleats. The pair had been too horny to even kick those off. Dash had taken dick in uniform. Dash, who was still moaning around the jersey in his mouth, had cum five minutes ago handsfree up into his tights where his dick was constrained. He couldn’t take the feeling of Kwan pounding his prostate as his dick rubbed back and forth along the elastic fabric…

Kwan sat straight up in bed, waking up in a sweat. The hyper-realistic dream of fucking his best friend disappeared, but Kwan felt heat down below. Looking down at his crotch, it was evident that Kwan Jr. had enjoyed that dream just as much as Kwan had. This was the hardest Saturday morning wood he’d ever experienced.

Eventually, his boner went down enough for Kwan to throw on some workout clothes and form a plan to clear his head. Kwan needed some fresh air, and it was still cool enough at 7am to get a morning workout in. He jumped in his car and headed to the high school track. Nobody would be here this early in the morning, especially not on a Saturday, and all Kwan needed was some alone time to sort through his thoughts. Doing some laps would help with that.

______________________

4 miles later and Kwan came to a staggering halt at the beginning of the track. He rested his palms on his knees and tried to catch his breath. Kwan still didn’t know how he was going to approach Dash about the cam show situation, but he decided that he would. He realized that he would never be able to look at his friend again with any semblance of normality unless he talked to him about it. Besides, he didn’t have to say he’d jerked off to Dash, just that he stumbled upon bubble_butt_jock98. Kwan was a good friend. He wanted to let Dash know that he supported him, and hell, this was even a good opportunity for Kwan to talk about how he liked guys too. Maybe this could work out, and Kwan could find some peace again.

Walking into the school’s locker room, Kwan’s mind was preoccupied by all of this. He was thinking about how he would bring it up to Dash, playing out the scenario in his brain, when he bumped into a solid figure in the doorway to the showers.

Huh? Who else could be here at this hour on a Saturday? And who else has access to the locker rooms? Kwan had a key to them as co-captain of the football team. The only other person who had a key was…

“Dash!”

“Kwan!” the two exclaimed at the same time, meeting each others eyes.

There in front of Kwan stood Dash wearing nothing but a jockstrap.

Heat rose to Kwan’s face as his mind returned to the image of Dash fingering himself in a jockstrap, but he quickly realized why Dash seemed so flustered as well. The jock in front of him was sporting an obvious hard-on. The tip of his dick was peaking out from his jock strap, and Dash’s right hand was closed tightly around what looked to be some sort of black remote.

In an instant, Kwan realized that he had walked in on his friend pleasuring himself with a vibrator, which by the looks of the otherwise empty locker room must be up his ass. A smirk drew itself across Kwan’s face.

“Whatcha got in your hand there, Dash?”

Dash blushed and struggled to respond, “Oh, u-uh, nothing!”

“Hear, let me see it, Baxter” Kwan said reaching for the remote. Dash gave it up without resistance, probably still in shock from being walked in on.

The remote was nondescript and had just one button. There was no labelling or brand visible on its sleek black surface.

“I wonder what this does?” Kwan said, making eye contact with Dash and pressing the button on the remote.

Dash’s whole body seemed to tense momentarily, and a quiet hum could be heard in the silent locker room. 

“So what were you doing here on a Saturday morning, Baxter?” Kwan asked nonchalantly. 

“j-just a morning workout in the weight rOOM” Dash replied, yelping as Kwan pressed the button again.

“Hmmm that’s really interesting Baxter. You’re not usually a morning workout type of guy.” Kwan pressed the button a third time, and Dash’s resolve crumbled.

Dash’s hips thrust forward, a wet patch visible in his jockstrap where the tip of his cock was straining, leaking into the fabric. His jaw hung slack as a moan escaped his mouth. The jocks eyes fluttered back into his head for a moment. It would seem Kwan had found the turbo setting.

The sound of the vibrator pulsing in Dash’s ass was very noticeable on this setting, but the blond jock was too distracted to realize it. Kwan set the remote on a bench and then walked around behind Dash. Dash made no complaint as Kwan lifted his meaty cheeks apart revealing the base of a vibrating dildo lodged in Dash’s hole.

“Wow Baxter, what’ve you got back here?”

Dash blushed in embarrassment. The only response he could make was to moan. Slowly, Kwan began to extract the vibrating dildo from Dash’s ass. All nine inches slid out with a wet pop, and Dash let out a pitiful yelp. Kwan gave Dash’s ass a hard slap, which prompted another yelp, before walking back around to the front of the blond.

“Let’s cut the shit Baxter. I’m about to fuck your brains out.” 

Dash’s dick pulsed in his jockstrap at those words. He’d resolved himself to that conclusion, even started hoping for it, the second Kwan took the vibrator’s remote out of his hand. Before Dash could think any further, Kwan reach forward and spun him around. Kwan pushed Dash onto all fours on the locker room floor. Soon he was ass up face down against the cold cement floor.

“Since you’ve prepped yourself for me like a good boy, I’ll just go right in”

Kwan pulled his shorts down, spit on the head of his dick, which had been hard for some time now, and pushed his cock against Dash’s hole. Dash’s hole easily accepted Kwan’s cock, which slid in inch by inch until all 8 inches were enveloped by Dash’s meaty ass. Dash let out a loud moan as Kwan bottomed out in his ass.

Kwan began pumping into Dash’s ass. Long strokes, slowly at first but quickly picking up pace. Soon Dash was a pile of precum and moans as Kwan pounded his ass again and again. The slap of Kwan’s hips against the globes of Dash’s cheeks filled the locker room. Slap, slap, slap, slap! And all the while, the great Dash Baxter was a mewling mess beneath Kwan as he was fucked into the floor.

Kwan reached beneath Dash’s stomach to free Dash’s throbbing cock from his jockstrap. Free from the jock, Dash’s cock swayed in the air, leaking precum onto the floor as Kwan’s cock pounded away at his hole.

Suddenly, Kwan stopped fucking and went still with his cock buried completely in Dash’s ass. Dash growled in frustration.

“Fuck me, come on, keep fucking me!”

Kwan gave a stinging smack to Dash’s ass, which caused the jock to let out a yelp and slide a bit off of Kwan’s cock. Kwan grabbed dash’s hip before he slid fully off and began fucking him again harder than ever. Dash’s moans began tumbling from his mouth again louder and louder. As he continued fucking with renewed vigor, Kwan’s hands found their way into the blond’s hair. He yanked Dash up the hair, prompting another yelp between the moaning. Dash’s ass looked amazing with his back arched, the jock on all fours getting pounded out doggy style.

“Wow, you’re really such a cockslut, aren’t you, Dash.” Kwan leaned forward to whisper into Dash’s ear, “Or should I say bubble_butt_jock98?” Kwan paused again in his fucking, leaving his cock fully inside Dash.

Dash looked back over his shoulder in horror and realization, even as Dash’s dick responded by giving a little jump. Dash was turned on by hearing his cam name whispered to him.

“How did you- ahhhhHHH!“ Dash broke into a moan as Kwan resumed his relentless pounding. Pretty soon, Dash was reduced again to nothing more than a moaning mess. The blond hadn’t even touched his dick this whole time, but he could feel it about to explode. Every time Kwan hit his prostate, Dash got a little bit closer to going over the edge. A few more pounds and…

“Ahhhhh Kwannnnn I’m cummmming!” Dash moaned as his cock spewed out ropes of cum onto the floor. Kwan just kept pounding away as Dash’s dick dribbled out the last of its cum.

Pound. Pound. Pound. Kwan let out a grunt as he released his load deep inside Dash’s bubble butt. As he pulled his dick out, some of the cum began leaking out of Dash’s ass, but the blond jock was too dazed to notice. Kwan walked over to where he left the vibrator and picked it up. He returned to Dash’s ass, which easily accepted the vibrator after its intense fucking. Kwan managed to plug up most of his load up inside Dash. Kwan gave Dash’s ass one last slap for good measure.

“How was that for you Baxter?”

No response. Kwan looked down to see a passed out Dash Baxter, ass still in the air, sleeping soundly. 

I’ll just leave him here, Kwan thought to himself. It’s a Saturday, nobody else has the keys, and he’ll probably want to shower when he wakes up. He’s earned a good nap.

As Kwan walked out of the locker room and drove home, he realized that technically he accomplished he intended to do. In a way, he and Dash had the conversation he was dreading. Dash now knows Kwan likes guys, and Dash knows Kwan is supportive of bubble_butt_jock98. Well, maybe supportive is the right word… A big fan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh! So it wasn't Danny who was watching but someone else.


	3. A Phantastic Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantom stumbles upon Dash after Kwan has left him.

One minute Danny had been chasing the box ghost through the school grounds like any other saturday morning, and the next thing he knew he stumbled upon Dash passed out naked and covered in cum in the school locker room. The first thing Danny noticed was how bubbly Dash’s ass looked, and the second thing he noticed was the black butt plug stuffed up the jock’s hole. After the initial shock subsided, Danny went over to inspect the butt plug. Taking it between fingers, Danny slowed pulled out the plug from Dash’s ass.

Dash let out a moan and began to stir. Danny felt hot down below. Even in ghost form, he could feel himself getting hard. Dash’s hole was slightly gaping and oozing Kwan’s cum.

“What the hell?!” Dash jumped up with a start. 

Looking over he spotted Phantom sporting an obvious hard on. Despite the situation, Dash felt his hole twitch in excitement; he started growing hard again.

“Mr Phantom, sir... I don’t understand” 

Danny whipped out his cock floated over to Dash, positioning his dick right in front of the jock’s face. 

“Understand now?” Danny said with a smirk.  
Dash opened his mouth to respond but before he could he was pulled forward onto the dick. Danny began facefucking Dash, hitting the back of his throat relentlessly. Dash’s dick was throbbing, leaking precum all over the ground.

“Look at you, such a good muscle slut, taking my cock like this.” Dash moaned around Danny’s dick in response. He began fingering himself as the deep throating continued.

A few minutes later, Danny pulled Dash off his cock. Dash was looking up at Danny with lust filled eyes. “Turn around!” he commanded, floating to the ground. The jock spun around, got on all fours and faced his ass towards Danny.

“Please fuck me, Phantom” Dash begged. In a million years Danny never would have guessed that his bully would be face down ass up, begging to get fucked by Phantom. Needing  
no second thought, Danny came behind Dash. He filled up Dash’s hole and bottomed out in a single stroke. Danny began a steady rhythm fucking Dash’s ass, which bounced with each stroke. “Slap slap slap” could be heard as Danny pounded Dash’s cheeks.

For Dash’s part, he was a mewling mess. He was letting out the loudest most obscene moans, filling the locker room with the sounds of his lust. Each stroke sent a wave of pleasure through his body, and Dash’s cock was leaking a steady stream of precum onto the floor. 

Danny grabbed Dash’s dirty jock strap from off the floor and stuffed it in the jock’s mouth to quiet him down. Danny’s hands made their way to Dash’s chest. Danny groped and massaged Dash’s pecs as he continued to fuck him from behind. Danny began tweaking Dash’s nipples and the jock lost it. Between the jockstrap in his mouth, the cock in his ass, and his swollen sensitive nipples being tweaked, Dash was overwhelmed. The jock’s dick began spewing cum onto the floor beneath him, letting out rope after rope of semen.

Danny paused in his fucking with his dick planted in Dash’s ass. He released Dash’s nipples. With a gasp, Dash spit out the jockstrap from his mouth even as his cock continued leaking cum. Using his ghostly strength, Danny picked up Dash beneath each legged and hoisted him up as he stood up himself. All the while Danny’s dick remained fully in Dash’s ass. The jock let out a moan as his cock grew hard again. Danny began fucking up into Dash’s ass at an incredible pace. Dash let out a continuous moan as his dick helicoptered around while Danny held him up and fucked him. Dash had never been fucked like this before, fucked like a doll, picked up and fucked like it was nothing.

Danny let out a grunt and released himself inside Dash’s ass. The feeling of being held up and fucked combined with the feeling of his ass filling with Phantom’s seed caused Dash to cum hands-free for a second time. Letting out a moan, Dash shots ropes of cum all over himself.

Danny set Dash back down lightly on the ground. Danny looked down at Dash’s face, but his eyes were closed. The jock had passed out yet again, exhausted from a good fucking. Danny wedged the black butt plug back in place. He took out his phone a took a picture of Dash covered in cum, splayed out on the floor with a plug up his ass. As he flew away, Danny plotted how this could be used as leverage to fix his bullying situation at school.

**Author's Note:**

> first time out here, kinda nervous. Hope you enjoy slutty Dash as much as I do.


End file.
